SUNSHINE
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Bergantung pada waktu, adalah tindakan yang tolol. Bila ingin melupakan, maka lupakan. Buang semua yang menyakitkan, dan ganti dengan kebahagiaan. "Definisi setiap orang berbeda-beda, pilihlah satu yang kau percaya." KaiHun with VKook fiction. GS, DLDR minna.


**SUNSHINE**

 **By AkaSunaSparKyu**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun (Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun), With Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : GS, Typo.**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAKKKKK..._

 _Mobil yang tadinya melaju dengan santai terlihat menghantam pembatas jalan dengan amat keras, pengemudi mobil terbanting ke samping dan langsung menghantam pintu mobil. Tapi matanya masih sempat melihat keadaan istri yang terlihat sudah pingsan dengan darah bercucuran, bahu istrinya terlihat sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, dia bisa menduga itu karena istrinya yang menghalangi kaca jendela mengenai kepala anak mereka yang sedang di pangku oleh wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu._

 _Sial, pria itu terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Matanya tertutup dengan perlahan mengikuti jejak istrinya, rasa sakit menjemput kesadarannya. Tak mengetahui, kalau anaknya yang masih berusia tiga tahun itu masih merekam semua kejadian mengerikan itu. Anak tiga tahun itu masih merekam saat dimana orang-orang mengeluarkan ibunya yang tampak mengenaskan._

 _DUARRRRRRRRR...!_

 _Orang-orang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau anak tiga tahun itu masih merekam kejadian itu dengan sangat baik di dalam gendongan seorang wanita tua kalau pada saat itu tiba-tiba mobil yang rusak parah itu meledak dan menghanguskan tubuh sang ayah yang belum sempat di keluarkan oleh orang-orang. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau anak tiga tahun itu merekam semuanya dengan sangat baik dengan ingatannya, dengan otaknya._

Hahhhhhhh...

Hahhhh...

Mimpi itu selalu sama, tak pernah berganti tempat ataupun waktu. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi tetap saja waktu yang lama itu sama sekali belum sanggup menghapus memori buruk yang selalu di bawanya hingga ke alam bawah sadar. Kata orang-orang, waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Tapi keinginan nyatanya tak selalu sejalan dengan kenyataan, waktu yang selama ini telah di laluinya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka. Jangankan menyembuhkan, untuk menghilangkan dan meredakan rasa sakit yang di ingatnya saja waktu tak mampu.

Semuanya hanya kebohongan, kebohongan yang di tanamkan oleh orang-orang terdahulu. Agar dia percaya bahwa rasa sakit yang dulu di rasakannya hanyalah salah satu fase menuju kedewasaan dan akan hilang seiring waktu berjalan. Sial, rasa sakit ini sangat mencekik dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Hahhhh...

Hahhhhhhh...

"Bernafas..."

"Tarik nafasmu Jungkook..."

Hahhhhhhhhhh...

"Bernafas bangsat, atau kurobek mulutmu."

Hahhh, hahhh, hahhh, hahh...

Jungkok tak pernah menyadari kalau bernafas terasa sangat nikmat seperti saat ini, hidungnya mengais udara agar segera memasuki alat pernafasannya. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara ibunya yang masih memaki tapi raut khawatir yang di tangkap indera pengelihatannya sama sekali tidak bisa di bohongi karena nyatanya sang ibu sangat takut kehilangannya.

"Hei ma, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jungkook menyentuh tangan ibunya yang masih bergetar dan terasa sangat dingin, kulit putih sepucat mayat milik ibunya terasa sangat halus dan Jungkook baru menyadari kalau tangan yang dulunya sangat lembut kini terasa amat kasar dengan banyaknya kapalan di telapak tangan dan beberapa luka gores di ruas-ruas jari milik ibunya.

Tangan kasar itu menggenggam jemari Jungkook dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan takut bisa menggores jemari halus milik sang anak. Anak semata wayang yang amat disayanginya, putri kecilnya telah beranjak remaja. Dan selama itu pula dia selalu di bayangi oleh ketakutan setiap putri cantiknya terbangun di tengah malam dan dalam keadaan tidak bisa bernafas.

"Berhentilah membuat orang lain khawatir Jungkook." Wanita itu berkata tegas, binar ketakutan yang tadi sempat ada di wajahnya sudah terganti dengan wajah culas dan dingin. Tapi Jungkook malah tersenyum manis dan mengusakkan wajahnya di telapak tangan sang ibu, bibirnya mengecupi seluruh telapak tangan dan ruas jari ibunya.

Cup..

Cup..

"Terimakasih telah khawatir padaku ma." Jungkook semakin terkekeh saat ibunya memalingkan wajah. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Hn."

Ibunya hanya menggumam dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mengatur nafasnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar sang putri wanita muda itu mendapati seorang pria tampan yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mimik khawatir. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas saat wajah secantik dewi itu tertekuk dalam, seolah mengerti sebabnya maka ia pun tak bertanya guna mengurangi debat argumen yang bakal terjadi.

"Hei, apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja?" Pria itu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan sudah bisa di tebak ketika wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, meninggalkannya berdiri sendiri di depan pintu kamar berwarna baby blue milik Jungkook.

"Hn."

"Ck ck"

Pria itu berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban singkat sang pujaan hati, sifat dingin dan cuek wanita ini lah yang kadang kala membuat pria muda ini kesulitan untuk mendekatkan diri pada keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari dua orang wanita cantik ini. Namun pria ini patut berterimakasih pada tuhan karena gadis cantik anak sang pujaan hati ternyata lebih bisa bersikap hangat walaupun masih canggung bila berhadapan dengannya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini Sehun." Pria itu berucap tak sabar kala maniknya mendapati wajah Sehun. "Berhenti bersikap sok kuat, karena ada aku. Ada aku yang akan selalu menopangmu. Jadi, ku mohon. Berhenti."

Raut sendu dan juga ucapan lirih yang di dengarnya, nyatanya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Sehun. Wajahnya masih saja datar dan dingin, seolah mampu membekukan apapun disekitarnya. Tak berselang lama, bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan seringai angkuh dan juga kejam.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan." Sehun mendesis. "Bisa mendekatiku dan juga puteriku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pria yang kini tertegun itu, Sehun melanjutkan. "Perhatikan batasmu, Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **Note : Review...**

 **Mau cerita ini di lanjut atau stop disini, semuanya tergantung reader. Jangan lupa baca juga FF Suna yang judulnya THE JIE DI, dan juga review di sana..**

 **Jaa Na Minna**


End file.
